


a little bit more than a lot

by mildlydiscouraging



Category: Bandom, The 1975 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smoking, it's cute, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When George finally gets back from his grocery shopping, Matty's perched on the bed, taking a drag from a blunt he'd found on the dresser, lying in what George can only assume he thinks is an elegant position.</p><p>That illusion is destroyed, however, as George drops the plastic bags on his chest, causing him to double up and almost set the curtains on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little bit more than a lot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syntheticpalindromes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntheticpalindromes/gifts).



> happy birthday ezra, u beautiful egg. i meant to post this earlier but i (gasp) had a social life for once. the sentiment still stands tho!! have some cats and kina-kept-boy!matty and ""feelings"". love u ez

There's a crack in the window next to Matty's head and he stares pensively at the slate grey rain pinging off the glass. Things get boring when George is gone for too long and, even though it's only been half an hour, he's already reached the point in his melancholy when he starts wondering about what it would've been like if he was a kept boy in the 60's. 

That would be nice; staying home all day, writing flowery poetry, probably smoking a lot, eating out at fancy restaurants on someone else's money. Which actually sounds a lot like his current life (sans the fancy dinners), so he shrugs and goes back to staring morosely at the window until chasing raindrops with his fingertips ceases to entertain him as well.

When George finally gets back from his grocery shopping, Matty's perched on the bed, taking a drag from a blunt he'd found on the dresser, lying in what George can only assume he thinks is an elegant position.

That illusion is destroyed, however, as George drops the plastic bags on his chest, causing him to double up and almost set the curtains on fire.

"Why were you holding a lighter?" George asks as he grabs the offending bit of plastic and starts fanning at the curtains to quell the small flames now growing at the bottom. "And why was it still lit?"

Matty, of course, has fallen half off the bed and onto the floor, cradling the bags of food to his aching chest. "Why'd you have to throw it all at me anyway? That's mean, George, you know that."

Satisfied that they aren't going to burn down the flat any time soon, George instead focuses on Matty's being an asshole and pulls the rumpled duvet out from underneath him, dumping him on the floor in a tangle of ridiculously long limbs and tattered clothing.

"Now are you gonna help me make dinner or what?" He collects the bags and a few things that have fallen out of them as Matty continues to flail around in the blankets in an attempt to escape. When it becomes apparent he's not getting out any time soon, George pulls enough away  to uncover Matty's annoyed face.

"Twat!"

George just laughs and turns back to put away his groceries, leaving Matty to petulantly push his mane of hair away from his face and pout in silence before giving in and following him. Not because he knows he's supposed to. Or wants to do domestic shit like that.

It's nothing to do with the warm feeling in his stomach when George smiles down at him as he puts away yet another box of cereal. Or how Allie (short for Alabama, of course, even though George had almost shot that down, but there was something about a sad little wet kitten and even more bedraggled Matty that he just couldn't say no to) winds her way between his legs and generally gets in the way in the most endearingly annoying way possible. Or how it feels to fall asleep under ever blanket they own in the sofa, lying his head on George's chest with Allie purring warmly on his lap as they watch Groundhog Day for the millionth time, because there's nothing else on at three in the morning.

It's just because he's bored, that's all. And maybe a little bit more than a lot in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> also there needs to b more in this tag so consider this my contribution
> 
> tumblr @[findyourmonsters](http://photocomfort.co.vu)


End file.
